


A Date at Home

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Colors, Crayons, Dinner, M/M, dad!logan, date, kid!virgil, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Logan and Patton decided to have a date at home so the couple can spend time with Virgil.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh)





	A Date at Home

Logan paced back and forth across the living room. Virgil was sitting with his legs drawn up on kitchen chair watching his father. His arms were wrapped around his legs feeling the nervous energy swarming around the house. Logan and Patton were set to have a date night in with Virgil. While they had gone on a number of dates by themselves when Virgil was away playing with Roman, Virgil hadn’t seen the other man since the park.

Sure Virgil immediately took to Patton, but Patton had to still be a relative stranger to the son. Virgil didn’t like new people in his house, it was too much change and too many variables.

A knock rang out, cutting through the tension. Logan immediately froze. “Blue.” Virgil muttered into his knees.

“Yes, I heard.” Logan stated, but made no move toward the door.

“Blue.” Virgil repeated.

Logan blinked. “I apologize for my misinterpretation Purple. Yes, Blue, the man from the park is coming to spend dinner with us.”

Logan chanced a glance at his son, surprised there hadn’t been another knock at the door yet. “I am sorry for making you anxious. There is no need to worry. I promise.”

Virgil let out a quiet hum. Logan started toward the front door. Dear lord was he nervous. He and Patton had been hitting it off splendidly, but Virgil was an important portion of Logan’s life and he needed to make sure Patton and Virgil were going to be okay together. He wasn’t expecting anything spectacular tonight, although the interaction in the park seemed to already be proof that everything would be alright. Virgil seemed to have somehow sworn Patton to secrecy over the events from when the two were alone together.

Patton had raised his hands, “Stop pouting at me. It wasn’t me, it was your son.”

Logan looked back one more time at Virgil to see him still scrunched up, but math homework had a tendency to do that to the boy. He took a deep breath to calm his shaking hands. Logan pulled open the door just as Patton’s fist collided into it. Well it would have, if Logan hadn’t chosen that moment to open it. The fist landed straight onto Logan’s chest.

“Oh!” Patton quickly rubbed the spot on Logan’s chest with his open hand. “Hi there Lo!”

“Patton.” Logan gave a small nod and moved aside to let the other into their small home. “I am glad you were able to find our house. There is no need to worry about my chest.”

Blush crept up Patton’s face as he realized he was still softly rubbing his hand in circles on the other’s polo shirt. Patton pulled his hand back and stepped into the house. It was cozy. Neither Virgil nor Logan seemed to have a lot of things, but the house definitely left loved and lived in. Considering Virgil’s love of colors, the house had a rather muted color scheme. Patton noted he would have to buy them some decorations or something to add some sparks into the small house.

“Blue.” Virgil announced from his chair. He didn’t like the kitchen chairs, but he was doing work and work was done at the table. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Green and Red were the only people who came over. He would go with Red to play in his room. But Red wasn’t here. He didn’t have Red to go to his room with. So he stayed at the table and closed his eyes at the bad numbers in front of him.

“Hey there Purple! It’s good to see you again bud.” Patton smiled and walked closer to the table. With a nod from Logan, Patton plopped down in a chair near Virgil.

Virgil flicked his eyes over to the left side of Patton’s chest. This other Blue didn’t wear shirts with pockets, but there always was a little stitched heart there so Virgil could look at that. Patton smiled at the acknowledgement. Logan’s shoulders relaxed seeing that his son was okay.

Patton and Logan fell into conversation between themselves. Patton would glance over at the silent Virgil but he didn’t seem to mind being left out. He had uncurled himself after Logan explained that he didn’t have to do his work anymore since there was a guest over.

 

At 5 o’clock on the dot Virgil had let out an uncomfortable noise. Logan stopped his current rambling about the constellations. Logan looked at his son who was surprisingly looking up at his chest. Logan tilted his head slightly. Virgil repeated the noise. Logan glanced toward the clock.

“Ah, I seems I had lost track of the time.” Logan said ducking his head slightly as he stood. “We should start preparing dinner.”

Virgil stood up and disappeared out of the room without a word. Patton, being left alone, wandered over into the kitchen to try to lend a hand. He didn’t want to be left alone and didn’t think he should follow Virgil.

“It is quite alright. You are my guest... and my date.” Logan replied.

“Aw Lo, I love the kitchen. Making food is more than science.” Patton muttered and hugged Logan from behind. With his movement temporarily restricted, Logan let out a light sigh before caving in.

“Fine, you may assist me.” Logan said with an exaggerated amount of exasperation. “I was planning on making us a simple pasta with some garlic bread.”

Patton giggled and released Logan from his bear hug. Patton gently placed a kiss on Logan’s cheek before awaiting his orders. Logan started to rattle off a list of ingredients while he started getting the kitchen supplies out. Patton wandered through the unfamiliar kitchen, pulling open and shut the cabinets until he found the ingredients he had been looking for. At first the pair kept bumping into each other, Patton as a fish out of water. As the pot of water boiled and ingredients were mixed, the pair began to move around each other as though dancing to a silent song.

There was no more bumping, no more dropped greens, and no more almost cut fingers. The kitchen was calm, the sound of boiling water and sizzling vegetables filling the room. Patton found himself wrapped around Logan again as the other stood over the stove.

“I bought Purple a gift.” Patton whispered and took a deep breath inhaling Logan’s smell.

Logan stopped pushing the vegetables around the pan. “I told you that you did not need to get him anything. He rarely takes anything, even from myself. I do not want you spending money you do not have to.”

Sure Patton had a job, but he wasn’t in the best of financial situations.

“It barely cost anything.” Patton pouted into the back of Logan’s shirt. “Your son already loves me more than you. I’m sure he’s going to love it.”

Logan felt Patton’s laugh in his back, feeling the light warm vibrations move through him. He sighed again. Perhaps he was just a bit jealous at near instant bond between his boyfriend and his son. No one had been so close so quickly before, not even Roman.  Maybe he was just nervous. He hadn’t tried dabbling in romance since Virgil had been adopted, and his love life before Virgil honestly wasn’t much different. He shouldn’t be using his son as an excuse for his nerves.

“It’s just a box of crayons Lo,” Patton spoke through Logan’s swimming thoughts. “I doubt I could dethrone you in Purp’s life.”

Patton’s hug loosed and guided Logan’s hand around the pan. They didn’t need the vegetables burning.

“I have not dated much.” Logan blurted out. He didn’t need Patton feeling like he had messed something up. Patton nodded and continued moving their hands together. Logan had said the same thing a few times before during their other dates.

“You’re doing fine” Patton placed another gently kiss on Logan’s cheek. “We’re going at your pace, okay?”

Logan nodded slowly.  The couple fell back into the comfortable ambient sounds of cooking. Patton’s hands eventually returned to their grip around Logan.

“You bought him crayons?” Logan said realizing he hadn’t processed that when Patton had said it.

“He loves colors.” Patton shrugged. “I got him that big 64 Crayola crayon pack, the fanciest of crayons.”

“Yes, that does sound like him.” Logan smiled and twisted his head. He couldn’t quite reach Patton to kiss him so he bumped his nose against Patton’s hair and ran his free hand across Patton’s around his waist.

 

Dinner wasn’t too eventful. Patton and Logan had made a number of small side dishes aside from the pasta and garlic bread. He had told Patton that the more color on his plate, the more likely Virgil would eat. Patton had excused himself to grab his gift from the car.  He hadn’t wrapped it nor had he put it in the cute puppy decorated bag. He was keeping it simple for Virgil.

“Purple, I got you a gift.” Patton announced when he got back inside. Virgil had moved to the corner of the couch, rubbing his hand over the fabric. Back and forth, watching the slight change in color of the cushion. Virgil’s ducked head followed Patton’s cat socked feet.

Logan caught Patton’s eye and nodded at the small stack of blank computer paper at the corner of the coffee table. Logan had insisted that he wash the dishes so he could give Patton and Virgil some time together. Patton sat down crisscross in front of the coffee table. Virgil stayed on the couch not moving.

“You can come here if you want. It’s something you can play with.” Patton added as he pulled the papers in front of him. Virgil slid off the couch. He squeezed himself between the couch and the coffee table. Patton pushed a blank page to Virgil.

With everything set up, Patton placed the large box of crayons before Virgil. Virgil’s eyes flicked up unsure of the unusual box before him. Patton slowly opened the top to reveal row after row of colored wax points.

Virgil’s eyes widened at all the colors before him. Sure he had used crayons, Dr. Picani drew pictures for Virgil to color sometimes, but those were big crayons. These were so small and so many colors and so pointy. Pointy. Virgil started to curl up again. His thumb went to his mouth. Rather than suck it, Virgil started to nibble on his thumb.

“Uh, Blue?” Patton glanced up at his boyfriend. He didn’t take thumb biting as a good sign. Logan had said in the kitchen that it would be a fine gift.

Logan looked up at Patton’s hesitant tone. He quickly dried his hands and joined Patton on the floor. Virgil continued to chew his thumb. His eyes flicked from the table to the crayons. Logan’s brain immediately started running through all the possibilities of his son’s unease.

In the meantime, Patton reached into the box and grabbed one of the crayons. Hopefully he could show they were okay. Virgil let out a pained almost shriek, the loudest Patton had heard the boy. Patton pulled back from the box empty handed.

“The crayons are okay Purple. I promise.” Logan said. Virgil’s eyes flicked over to the middle of Logan’s chest. “Go ahead, you can watch Blue.”

Logan nodded towards Patton and the slightly nervous man reached again toward the box. Virgil’s thumb chewing quickened and though he let out another quieter whine. Patton’s hand stuttered but with a nod from Logan, he pulled one of the blue crayons out of the cardboard case. Virgil froze as he watched Patton’s hand slowly start to doodle with the blue crayon.

Virgil dropped his thumb and reached across to look at the crayons. Virgil easily pulled a purple one from the pack and stared at it. He ran this thumb across the crayon. Wax, paper, wax, paper, wax, paper. Virgil hummed while keeping his finger away from the point.

Logan gently bumped Patton’s shoulder. The pair smiled as Virgil sat entranced by the crayon. Suddenly Virgil held it up for the Blues to see.

“Blue gave you quite a nice gift there Purp.” Logan said trying to prompt Virgil to give some sort of thank you.

“Blue.” Virgil said before dropping his crayon so he could stare at it again.

Patton beamed. “You’re very welcome Purple.”

The trio spent the rest of the night coloring with the new crayons. To Logan’s surprise, Virgil even let them use colors other than blue though Virgil himself kept to his single purple crayon. Patton and Logan shared a page, which Virgil took and hung on the fridge next to his own purple blob. They may not have been artists, but Logan hoped they were starting to be a bit of a family.


End file.
